


Women's Talk

by Umeko



Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: F/F, Femslash Lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress and Lia relax in the sauna and end up talking about the position of a woman in society. Femslash lite ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at femslash.

She had been young once, and beautiful. Elizaveta could not help but envy the Frenchwoman’s lithe figure as she stretched lazily. The heat of the traditional Russian sauna had given Lia’s cheeks a rosy hue. A regular steaming was the secret to a long life and good health, along with hearty food and vigorous exercise outdoors. Elizaveta knew she had gained weight from the hearty appetite she enjoyed which her riding and dancing failed to shed. Her figure was just on the right side of plumpness to be considered fair but it could change in a few years when the wrinkles came. The best creams and lotions could not turn the clock back and remove those lines of worry etched on her face. 

It was a sign of how much trust Elizaveta had in her that she was invited to such an intimate setting. Even the Elizaveta’s own ladies were absent tonight. Only a few sleepy guards kept watch at the far end of the passage leading to the baths. The bathhouse was a nod to her family’s Russian origins even though the rest of the palace mimicked the French style. Elizaveta liked to bathe alone. Rumours abound of secret liaisons conducted in the steam but Elizaveta was not going to discuss those yet. 

“Would you believe that the first thing those idiots did when Papa declared me his heir was to introduce their sons to me? Said a woman lacked the wits to rule…” Elizaveta sniffed as she poured more water on the hot coals. Lia flinched as more steam billowed forth. 

“I said no to the lot of them even though they wanted me safely wed. If I did, it will be some idiot boyar’s son lording it at my court while I sit about squeezing out babies. Apparently, most of them believe women are good only for housework, fucking and producing heirs.” Elizaveta’s spiel continued. She was in a fine temper after her chamberlain Bestuzhev saw fit to contradict her orders for a ball. Lia let her rant on to vent her ire. The poor man might just be looking at a one-way trip to Siberia if he was not careful. 

“If she were born noble, she was solely a vessel for her male counterparts to put their seed into to make heirs. If she were born a serf but fair, she was an outlet for the local boyars and their sons to vent their lust upon until her looks fade. If she were both common and plain, she would be yoked to a fellow serf and toil in the fields alongside him and in the house, warming him at night.  She would probably squeeze out a dozen babies and bury all but a few of them before dying herself, a shrivelled worn-out husk. Would you believe that most of my fellow noblewomen can barely put a sentence together? Their fathers saw no merit in their education at all and their heads are now as empty as broken jugs. It took forever to find a lady-in-waiting whom I could hold an intelligent conversation with.” 

“I understand fully. Life for a woman in France is nor much better. It took me a long time to persuade my parents to let me accompany my brother to his fencing class and even longer to get someone to teach me to fence. They even had a distant cousin lined up for me to wed…” Lia smiled at the memory of lazy afternoons fencing with her brother. 

“Is that lucky boy your sweetheart, child?” 

“Oh no, his parents broke off the engagement when they found out I knew how to fence. My parents almost sent me to a convent, before someone at court sent orders for me to attend to Her Majesty,” Lia replied. The Empress need not know the full extent of her role in the Secret d’Roi. 

“Very unusual for a lady-in-waiting to be sent so far afield on a diplomatic mission. You must miss your sweetheart terribly. Is he in France?” Elizaveta drew closer, placing one hand on Lia’s hand. “I was young once, child and in love. Many, many times…” she brushed a damp lock out of Lia’s face. 

Lia started. Maximilien was nearby. They had met in an empty room for a quick fuck before she attended luncheon with the Empress. No one really notices Max. He blended seamlessly with all society. _Could the Empress have been alerted to the spies in their midst?_  

“Be careful. You were seen with a man this morning. Rumours could destroy a woman…” 

“Your affair with Count Rostov… The entire court knows it…” Elizaveta only waved aside Lia’s concerns with a laugh. At her age, she was past caring about gossip. She had been tied to more than one lover by the rumourmongers. Another lover would not make a difference. 

“I care not if you engage in a dalliance with a footman but your sweetheart might. You are watched both by the Russians and the French for your association with me. Jealousy is an ugly beast. Once that happens, a man ceases to see a woman for who she is but as a possession to be guarded and owned.  I must confess, child. I have a secret regret. There was a boy I grew up with. I considered him my _tovarisch_ , but duty kept us apart. He was far too lowly a match for an empress. He wed another to sire his heirs on her. In a fit of pique, I took up with another soldier. He found out and the breach was never quite mended between us.” 

_Voronstov. He loves his Empress still, despite his efforts at masking his affection with his aloofness._ The words lingered on the tip of her tongue. But that man was her enemy, suspicious of her motives. If he were to return to the Empress’ favour, their efforts would be for nought. Surely the Elizaveta… 

Lia trembled as Elizaveta kissed her on the lips. It was far from a platonic kiss. She was even more surprised when she kissed back. 

“I love you, Lia. But I do not wish to possess you. May we remain friends…” 

“Friends always…” Lia sighed and allowed her body to surrender to the limpid heat of the sauna and Elizaveta’s hands braiding her hair. It would be a pity the braid would only last as long as until she met up with Max for their tryst. 


End file.
